story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier (TSST)
Xavier (ザビエル Zabieru) is a bachelor in Story of World (game). A wandering traveler who has come to the town to escape a life of stardom, and to enjoy some quiet places. He is a little bit shy when the player first met him, thus being unfamiliar with anything outside his traveling world. Xavier is also confident as the player improves relationship with him. He hopes to become an adventurer someday. The rival for Xavier's love is Jocelyn, whom will compete for her affection. If the main character improves his/her relationship with both Xavier and Jocelyn but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. Xavier will appear in Funville every season as long as Nintendo Switch Wi-Fi Connection is enabled on both the Nintendo Switch (or other certain consoles) and Story of World game. If there is no NS Wi-Fi Connection, he will only visit during Summer season in-game (June - August). The requirements for marrying Xavier are the same as other regular marriage candidates. The player still needs to improve relationship with Xavier (SoW game) by giving him gifts. Only the Teal friendship level (60,000 XP) is necessary for marriage. Additionally, the player must have a stage 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the Flower Jewel to propose. In this version of Sekamono game, friendship is somewhat hard to improve because the player can only see their relationship status with Xavier by looking the colour of name tag above his conversation dialogue box. When Xavier's coloured name tag goes further, that's a good indication that you improved your relationship with him. Friendship Compact does not exist in this game. Xavier's events are exceptions to this traditional rule. You need to complete all 10 of his "Request" events before his Heart Event at Black friendship can be seen. The 10th (last) secret fetch is not available until you have seen the previous three ones and completed the sixth diary. This means you cannot start to see Xavier's Love Events until the main storyline is cleared. You don't need to befriend him to see his request events, and will automatically agree to Xavier's request. Task #1 :Objective: Xavier will request that the player must bring him a Chocolate Milk. It can be obtained from cows she is taking for. Another way to obtain Chocolate milk is to buy it at Macaron Ranch for 100 Cash. :Reward: Nothing Task #2 :Objective: Xavier will request the player to bring him a Spring Perfume. It can be bought from Flower Empress for 1150 Cash during Spring seasons. :Reward: Nothing Task #3 :Objective: Bring him his favourite flower, Red Carnation. The player can buy it from Flower Empress for 60 Cash each. :Reward: 6 Marguerite Seeds Task #4 :Objective: He wants a Ruby. That gemstone can be found in floors 53-100 of the mines. Once founded, the player can convert Ruby Ore into Ruby by going to Bomber Workshop when it is open. :Reward: Red Pearl Task #5 :Objective: Bring him a Strawberry Jam. Any kind of jam can be purchased at Bastian's Supermarket for 350 Cash. :Reward: Strawberry Milk Task #6 :Objective: Give Xavier his favourite gift, Calamari. Do as he says, and you will completed the final gift event. :Reward: Cherry Ice Cream Task #7 :Objective: Xavier wants Onigiri. Besides cooking the food yourself, you can buy this item from Bastian's Supermarket during for 600 Cash. :Reward: Grilled Eel Task #8 :Objective: Xavier wants a Wool that comes from Sheep the player is taking care of. He specifically wants a Great-quality wool and will not accept higher quality such as Supreme or Miracle. :Reward: Flax Yarn Task #9 :Objective: Xavier wants 4 Spinach. Besides harvesting your own Spinach, which takes 5 days to grow, you can buy this item from Harvester's for 75 Cash. :Reward: Onion Task #10 (The Last) :Objective: Bring him 1 Bread. There are two ways to collect obtain. First, you can make the cooked dish yourself by just putting Flour. The easier way is to just buy it, which is sold at Bastian's Supermarket for 330 Cash. :Reward: 10.000 Cash After completing Xavier's request events, the player is free to court and marry him without worry of not triggering his request events. Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of her house, proven that Xavier's name tag on his dialogue box is colored black or further. Xavier will meet the player and asks if she wants a gift that he brought by. If the player accepts his gift, Xavier will be pleased, then she takes the Corn Dog. However, if the player rejects Xavier's gift, he will be upset and your relationship with him will go down. ---- Purple Love Event *Xavier's name tag on his dialogue box is at purple or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event In this event, Xavier asks the player to play hide-and-seek. The event begins when Xavier approaches the player. Upon agreeing (which results +3000 SP), the screen will then fade and show them at the beach, where two or three randomly chosen resident and the player will be present. Doesn't matter who; anyone will join. The rules and time limit will be declared at this time. Hiding places include trees or buildings. They never hide inside buildings. Characters often stand near the side of the object and are usually easily spotted (unless they happen to blend in with their hiding spot due to appearance). Once spoken to they will express their surprise and the remaining characters must be located. A countdown at the top of screen measures the time limit. Note: Does not have to clear to complete the request. However, doing so will boost the player's relationship with him by 3000 SP. ---- Blue Love Event *Xavier's name tag on his dialogue box is at blue or further *You have seen the previous 4 love events An event will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. After obtaining the Ring, wait until Saturday or Sunday. Be sure to talk to Xavier before 12:00. ---- Yellow Love Event *Xavier's name tag on his dialogue box is at yellow or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep. Xavier asks if the player is free for date and once his request is accepted, be sure to show up on the mountaintop around 16:00. After the player has seen all 5 of Xavier's love events and obtained the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending your wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The chosen new name canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Xavier will act adventurous and confident. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have dark brown hair and matching eyes with light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored green, whilst the girl's clothing is colored orange. The player will get the same result if one marries other Germanic marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *At the campground *15:00 to 16:00 *Sunday *Sunny weather *Xavier (Boy Player)/Jocelyn (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married. Jocelyn has just finished eating some food that Xavier made, and questions him about his cooking. Xavier's cooking is certainly unique! Jocelyn wonders if her Mom would feel better eating some of Xavier's cooking. Xavier says he will be happy to make Sascha some food, if it makes her feel better! ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Before 12:00 *Sunny weather *Xavier (Boy Player)/Jocelyn (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married. Find the rival of own gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take their significant other on a date. If the player accepts, Xavier wants ask Jocelyn to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, they, however will not lose friendship points. ---- Blue Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Xavier (Boy Player)/Jocelyn (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married. If the person is playing as a male character and upon leaving their house in the morning, Xavier will ask about his relationship with Jocelyn. Because we are friends, he asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Xavier will make him relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Jocelyn himself, discourage him. This event will play a bit different if the player is married, regardless of gender. The only exception is choices; the option "Go for it!" will change to "Go ahead!", whilst "That's a bad idea." will change to "Can you guys just be friends?" ---- Yellow Rival Event *Cuddly Pet Shop *11:00 to 14:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on Sunday *Xavier (Boy Player)/Jocelyn (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married. Xavier and Jocelyn will announce that they are leaving Funville together! Eric disagrees (naturally), and starts to blame Xavier for planting this idea in his daughter's head. Sascha diffuses the argument, and gives Jocelyn her permission. Sascha's only request is that Xavier keeps Jocelyn happy forever. Xavier and Jocelyn will get married 7 days after this event. By walking into your house on the 6th day at or after 20:00, you will receive a phone call from either Xavier and Jocelyn, who will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Xavier and Jocelyn's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). After the event is over, players will be transported inside their house. One year after the wedding ceremony, the husband will call the player, explaining that his wife is pregnant. Enter the rival couple's house and go to the bedroom. It will immediately look like Jocelyn feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, you won't be able to interact with Jocelyn or give gifts to her because she is in a deep sleep and cannot wake up. Xavier then explains that Jocelyn will only be pregnant for 5 days. After 5 days have passed, Xavier will call the player on phone again when one goes to bed. Enter Jocelyn's room at Cuddly Pet Shop at 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that Jocelyn feels unwell again, explaining that she is pregnant. The rival couple, as well as the player, will go to the clinic for a birthing event. Afterwards, they will have a daughter named Zaneta. Interestingly, Xavier and Jocelyn will not move away while still caring for their child. They will always be with Zaneta until she grows up and becomes independent. Zaneta will become fully-grown one year after her birth. Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Story of World (game) Bachelors